barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Victoria
'Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée', also known as '''Tori', is one of the main protagonists in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. She is a 17 year old princess who is part of Meribella's royal family. Tori wants to be free of royal duties and dreams to be a popstar. She wished she could have the life of her favorite popstar, Keira. When Keira and Victoria met, they used magic to switch their physical appearances so they could trick people into thinking they were each other. While they did this, they learnt new things about themselves, and became good friends. Tori's speaking voice is provided by Kelly Sheridan, while her singing voice is by Jennifer Waris. Tori owns a dog, Vanessa, who is very mannered and knows how should a princess act. Official website description *"She's a princess who wishes she had the freedom to rock like a popstar!" *"The teenage princess with a heart of gold doesn't want to grow up and take on the demands of being royalty. She wants to laugh, pull pranks and rock out!" Personality Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. She's a kind hearted, joyful teenage princess. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun. She is good at sarcasm and is also very humorous and joyful. She knows that to be a princess is to live a dream come true but she dreams to have a popstar life so wouldn't have to be polite and could wear whatever. However in the end she understands that she has to appreciate her royal life and becomes more responsible and finally writes the speech she had to. Physical Appearance General Appearance Tori main gown.png 33333333333Tori.png 4444Tori.png 1111111111Tori.png Tori has long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Apart from their hair colors, Tori and Keira are identical. Tori always wears a pink and gold friendship necklace which has three pink hearts, the middle one is bigger than the other two. In the end when she sings with Keira in the "Finale Medley", Tori changes her hair into a light pink straight hair. Main Outfit It is a pink fuchsia gown. It has some silver sparkly decorations and a pink ribbon as a belt. She wears this dress with a pair of fuchsia high heels that have pink ribbons in them, but sometimes, she wears them with the pink high heeled boots Keira also wears. She wears this dress most of the time. Tea Party Outfit For the tea party, Tori wore a floor-length, silk, fuchsia gown. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale pink lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale pink flower pattern over it. The sleeves for the gown are short and puffy, with pale pink lining. She also had pale pink gloves to match. There is a pale pink lining for the waist and skirt also. The skirt is full, and the shoes Tori wore were fuchsia open-toed heels with a ribbon on them. Blair Willows wore this same outfit in Barbie: Princess Charm School. Casual Outfit It is a short pink dress. It has a blue belt with a pink heart. The top of it is one-handed and sparkly. She wears them only during the "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". She wears this dress with the pink high heels which she wears during most of the movie. Popstar Outfit It is the same as the dress Keira wore after she transformed during her first concert in Meribella. Tori wore a pink wig, her dress has a pink sparkly top with a blue shade. The other part of the dress is blue with a transparent pink part. When Tori wears it the dress has a fuchsia part that is connected with its belt. She wears it with a pair of pink high heel boots. Quotes *''"Oh,' 'she doesn't get her feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Aunty A! Do come in!"'' *''"This is so cool!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"Now, you both better scoot to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way up 'anger avenue' any minute!"'' *''"Forgive me, Aunt Amelia... I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!"'' *''"Look Vanessa, Keira brought a friend for you!"'' *''"Can you keep a secret? A mondo big one?"'' *''"And I must've tried on every single one of your costumes! Poor Nora is convinced you've gone loco!"'' *''"And... if the princess could speak, which she can't, because she's... ah, uh... speechless, she would say that you're being a... a royal party pooper!"'' *''"Now hold on! You can't talk that way to Keira's... friend the Princess!"'' *''"Ready for an awesome entrance... Princess?"'' *''"So that's how you make quick changes... A magic microphone! I have something like that..."'' *''"Excuse me... but I think that belongs to my Kingdom!"'' Trivia *Tori is like a more modern version of Princess Anneliese, as their appearances and feelings towards their royal lives are the same. *Tori's hairstyle and crown are very similar to Clara's ones. *Also, it shows that her hair don't actually go apart from her back. It seems that the animators didn't actually animate it seriously. *She's the third princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah and the second being Blair. *Both Tori and Anneliese have a deceased parent. Anneliese lost her father while Tori lost her mother. Also Blair's mother deceased like Tori's. *Tori's dress at the tea party is the same Blair wears in the "On Top of the World" scene of Barbie: Princess Charm School. *Tori is the second Barbie character to drive a car. The first one was Barbie of Barbie: A Perfect Christmas. *She shares one of her names with Renée from Barbie and The Three Musketeers. Gallery Dolls Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|Tori in her princess attire. Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|Tori in her popstar attire. Tori_doll.jpg|Tori, basic doll 61HUHQLhTqL._AA1500_.jpg|Tori mini doll 81KFOKIMAnL._AA1500_.jpg|Another Tori mini doll 91R4Wss9knL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a princess 91R4iB0lSXL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a popstar 91J-xnEEFZL._AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Princess Tori doll Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-03-17-23h56m39s0.png|Tori looking at Keira's concert from the balcony of her royal palace, in the teaser trailer of the movie vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h01m29s118.png|Tori with her hair in a bun vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h02m03s195.png|Tori with Duchess Amelia vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h05m29s207.png|Trevi, Tori and Meredith vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h16m07s189.png|Tori playing with her sisters vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h26m26s241.png|Tori laughing at her aunt vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h30m11s155.png|Tori is really excited to meet her favorite popstar vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h39m00s77.png|"Keira pop hair number 5!" vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h13m12s118.png|Tori disguised as Keira, dancing during the song Perfect Day vlcsnap-2012-09-01-16h03m37s158.png|"Never mind! I'll drive it myself!" Tori's autograph.JPG|Tori's autograph Tori in her Princess Dress.png|Tori in her pink gown vlcsnap-2012-09-29-18h21m35s203.png|driving Tori vlcsnap-2012-09-29-18h32m47s25.png|Tori as Keira in concert See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists